


Last Chance Or Forfeit

by luminare_ardua



Series: The Infinite Descent [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminare_ardua/pseuds/luminare_ardua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do or do not. There is no try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance Or Forfeit

_"We're done. You hear me? Done."_

Those words coming from Dean's mouth hit harder and worse than any blow from a demon.

The contemptuous despair in those mesmerising eyes directed at him nigh impossible to bear.

His new-grown conscience questions and jangles in him. _Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong_. Dean Winchester should _never_ look so defeated. 

Obey orders, and be utterly scorned by the one being he cares for above all. Disobey— and redeem himself in that being's eyes. 

He knows he's let Dean down; knows the stakes in this gamble. He decides.

He will make this right, together with Dean. Or die trying.


End file.
